


they are millions

by The_inconsequential



Series: humans are space orcs/i'm going to put random things here [2]
Category: humans are space orcs - Fandom
Genre: Humans are space orcs, Other, Robots, prisoner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 15:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19833496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_inconsequential/pseuds/The_inconsequential
Summary: the human race is encountered for the first time and immediately have war declare on them, but one thing the enemy doesn't expect is that you don't need people to fight a war.





	they are millions

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone is reading this after reading my first piece and is expecting the same level decency then i have to apologize for this not being as good as the first one, this one was more of a "let's see if i can something out of this perspective". so in other words i was just trying out something new. if it is too long winded for you and not really sufficient in plot then don't worry about it. but if you do read it and enjoy it then please feel free to leave a kudos and a comment on what you liked about it.
> 
> thanks :)

When we first encountered the human race, we thought them feeble, we thought them weak, we were stronger than them and there was more of us. So as a war fighting race, we did what we did best, we went off to fight them. Our technology is powerful and our warriors well trained, there was no possible way they could win in a one on one.

What we had not anticipated however was the fact that you don’t need to have people to fight a war when you could have machines that do it for you. We powered through their fringe systems like a hot knife through butter but as soon as we hit their inner systems all hell broke loose; I can still see the look on my brothers’ faces when the first wave attacked our encampment.

It started at dawn one day, the night guards had encountered human scouts through the night, it wasn’t a lot se we weren’t worried and the mood was light as the guys started getting ready for the day ahead of them. There was only one problem though (which would turn out to be only one of many), they had cut our communications with the transport in orbit which had our battalion leaders on it. As such while the mood was light, we were all on edge. In the middle of our first meal of the day, the alarms began their incessant screeching and the lookouts shouting “CONTACT!” from every direction.

“it wont be too many, we only saw scouts last night” I thought to myself as I made a mad dash back to the barracks for my gear, I would only just make it, as I neared the barracks the roar of a friendly resupply ship filled the air, but as it neared the ground it burst into flames and started to fall in my direction. I was only just able to dodge it before the massive explosion engulfed another building, reducing it to nothing more than ash and fire.

I grabbed my rifle and my harness and made my way to the square where we were to meet for our orders. It was havoc when I got there, instead of the order and organisation I had come to know, everyone had the same goal, get to the wall and stop the enemy. “The Wall” was the outside wall of what the humans would call sandbags encircling the entire base and was the last line of defense against a ground attack. We lined up and left for the wall, by the time we got there I found our next to issues, there both turrets and missile launchers were being jammed from the outside so the only thing between this unknown enemy and this planets foothold was us and some sandbags.

I remember the feeling of the blood draining from my face as I saw the enemy advancing over the ridge, it was no human who was now marching upon us, but something so much bigger, so much faster, so much stronger than any human could even be. We climbed to the top of the wall and emptied our magazines again and again on the foe, only making a dent. Out of one corner of my eye I noticed a bright light from the nearby hillside, as soon as it appeared it was gone. The next moment all I saw was the head of the guy next to me exploding, showering me with blood and bone before I had even heard the gun that had hit him, then I did, I could hear it even from all the way off on the hill, and it was deafening.

I crouched behind the wall, now confused by this all powerful enemy, disorientated from the gunfire and distraught at seeing the people I once knew now dead in puddles of their own blood on the ground. And that was one of the last things I saw from the war, because when I awoke, I was behind dragged by the collar by something I couldn’t see back to the square. As we went, I recognized the faces of my friends and comrades now lifeless and empty. Back on the square I was put against a wall, so that I was looking into it, I was looking forward to seeing this enemy that had seemingly had no problem with obliterating the entire base. It was a human…but the things that attacked us were not human, or at least I didn’t think that they were and I blacked out again.

When I awoke for the second time I was no longer on the base, I was on a space craft in what looked like a cell, it was small with a glass window in the floor so I could see outside. Some might think that having a window like that in a cell would be a bad idea, but if I broke it, I would just die of the suffocation.

I was still confused as to how they managed to beat us fair and square at our own game, that was until one night I heard two guards talking as they were patrolling the corridor.

“How long do you think it will take for all this to blow over”, he sounded tired and like he actually wanted it to be.

“I don’t know”, said the other, “but at least death toll will be low with all of the robots doing the fighting”.

Robots? Is that what beat us with so much ease? Surely it wouldn’t last long, surely my people would have something to combat this threat. I could only wonder, being locked on this ship for months on end until the war came to a close. I remember the day like it was yesterday, I was woken up by the alarm a lot earlier than usual, the ships day cycle hadn’t even begun yet. A voice came over the speaker in the corner of my cell.

“people of the conscript union, the war has come to and, your people have surrendered to us and as such you have been brought back to your home planet while we sign the treaty”.

They weren’t wrong, when we landed back on the surface of my home it was in fact a war zone, the emperors grounds were in tatters and more of the capital in ruins. Off in the distance, human transports sat loading their robots back on board.

The effects of the fall of our empire is still being felt all these years, the humans have moved into a lot of our space and displaced many of my people using the same method they used to defeat us in the first place. Others have moved into the remaining free space leaving us as a fragment of what we once where, a proud race brought to its knees by nothing but steel.

There are lessons to be learned here if you got nothing else from this story, don’t think that an enemy is weak because there aren’t a lot of them, you don’t need people to fight a war if you have robots that’s fight for you.

Don’t. Make. The. Same. Mistake.


End file.
